


Yokatta

by CoolJules71 (Pippythewriter), Pippythewriter



Series: Ohana: Off The Rails [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Luis is about 7 or 8 at this point, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple autistic characters, Nonverbal Communication, Shiro & Luis, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Sorry if that's confusing 😅, Spoilers, This fic was posted with the permission of the author, aac device, alternative communication, broganes, mention of sign language, nonverbal autistic Luis, verging on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/CoolJules71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippythewriter/pseuds/Pippythewriter
Summary: Shiro's japanese lesson with Luis goes in an unexpected direction. Lance launches an investigation to track the ice cream bandit and gets more than he bargained for. Matt remains unaffected. Keith just wants to get some sleep.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Mother (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ohana: Off The Rails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115330
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Yokatta

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> Before I get to the usual author's notes PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU PROCEED TO THE FIC!  
> THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FUTURE PLOTLINES IN THE OHANA SERIES!  
> Okay so I actually wasn't going to post this until after I finished A Roadtrip Down Memory Lane but y'know *shrugs* life. Like previously mentioned this story will contain some SPOILERS! The first one is pretty vague and kind of a blink and you'll miss it thing but the other one is pretty obvious so if you'd rather be surprised I recommend waiting a bit before reading this, once A Roadtrip Down Memory Lane is finished we should be good with the spoilers and if you wait I promise to try my hardest to make it worth the wait but also feel free to keep reading if you enjoy being spoiled like I do :)  
> That being said- You may have noticed that this is written under a new psued, CoolJules71. That's because this story was actually written by my mom (and posted with her permission) who co-created the Ohana series with me! While she is as much a part of writing the series as I am and has both helped and created a lot of the plots of the series this was her first fic (with only minor edits and the summary being done by myself) so please be kind in your feedback and I will be sure to relay it to her :)  
> While I lean towards the hurt/comfort and whump side she has a wicked sense of humor and has taken to the humor, fluff, and crack side of fanfic writing and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did :)  
> Alright, now on to the personal stuff. If you just want to read the fic please feel free to skip ahead.  
> Yeah... It's been awhile. Like I mentioned in the notes on my last fic my mental health has gotten really bad. Since then it's uh, gotten worse tbh. I won't go into detail but in the past few months I've been dealing with symptoms from my depression that I haven't experienced since I was 16 so- yeah. Not fun.  
> I have a very bad habit of pushing myself to write (amongst other things) when I don't have the mental energy or the motivation to do so to the point where I end up spiraling into guilt a little bit.  
> I've been working very hard to conquer this habit and I'm sorry that it means I haven't been able to write for awhile but please know it isn't because I didn't want to, I've just finally managed for the first time in a VERY long time to conquer that habit and actually focus on getting better for once.  
> And guess what guys? It actually paid off! I've been having such a good week after finally taking the time to let my brain rest for awhile and I actually had enough spoons to make an appointment with a psychiatrist who takes patients with no insurance and low income households so hopefully soon I'll be able to get back on track :)  
> Thank you all SO MUCH for all of your support these last few months especially! It has really meant the world to me the way you guys were so encouraging about me needing to take a break and it made it SO MUCH EASIER to step back knowing you guys would still be here and I can't thank you enough :)  
> Enjoy :) - Pippythewriter

"Luis go get your AAC in Luis' room." Rachel McClain told her youngest son. "Shiro will be here in a minute."

Luis loved Shiro, so any time he got to spend with him was treasured. Japanese lessons were particularly nice because he got Shiro all to himself.

He quickly emerged from his room with the speaking device. Most of the time Luis didn't care much for his AAC. He has nonverbal autism but can communicate in ASL and Lengua de Signos Española, or LSE to let people know what he wants or needs. He mostly used the device for fun. Shiro and Lance, Luis's older brother would program words or phrases to tease each other. His favorite is to have it say "Lance" "pooted". He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but it sure made everyone, except Lance and his Mom, laugh. He heard a knock at the door and ran to open it.

"Hey, Luis! How's my favorite student?" Shiro gave Luis a "high five".

"Hi, Shiro. I need to take Lance and Veronica out to pick up a few things, do you mind if I leave you two to your lesson? I may be a bit longer but won't be too long. Luis has snacks ready and he knows where they are. He can have one when you are done with the lesson, but only ONE. He will try to get you to give him more. You are welcome to a snack, too." Rachel was scrambling to get the two teens out the door.

"Sure, no problem. I could use some bro time with Luis." Shiro agreed, getting comfortable on the couch. Luis smiled and jumped up next to him. "Konichiwa" "Shiro" he tapped on the AAC.

"Great job! Konichiwa, Luis!"

"Hey, man don't eat my Rocky Road! Someone's been dippin into it." Lance warned the guys as he closed the door behind him. He was suspicious of Luis, not really Shiro. He was going to catch whoever it was, though. You see, Luis had a habit of getting out of bed at night so Rachel had installed a Nest camera system in their apartment. Unbeknownst to her, Lance had moved one of the cameras to the kitchen hoping to catch the ice cream bandit.

Shiro had Luis practice how to use the three Japanese words he had already taught him, Konichiwa- hello, he had already demonstrated. Mata ne- see you later and arigato- thank you, were the words they practiced. Then Shiro introduced a new word, Yokatta. Yokatta literally means "was good." It's an informal way of saying "you're welcome."

After they were done, Shiro praised Luis, "You're doing so well!"

"Yokatta" came from the AAC. Luis was smiling knowing he had used the new word correctly.

"Hey, yeah! All right, Luis!" Shiro was truly impressed. "Now let's get that snack."

Luis ran over and grabbed two snacks out of the basket, one for each of them. They sat down at the kitchen table to eat them. One of the reasons Luis liked Shiro so much is he talked to him like he talked to everyone else. Shiro would often share what he was thinking with Luis because he was a good listener and he truly seemed to somehow understand, not necessarily what he was talking about, but that he needed someone to listen without responding. Luis noticed something was different about him, but Luis had trouble identifying facial expressions. He decided to try. He ran and got his AAC and tapped "Shiro" "sad".

Shiro was caught off guard, "What? Am I sad?"

Luis was sure he was right, so he tapped the words again.

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm sad. Maybe a little. It's just a little weird at my place right now. I'm trying to give Keith and Kyle some space so they can get reacquainted, but I don't want Keith to think that I don't care about him anymore. Still working on that balance. I also don't want to overstep Kyle's authority as Keith's father. I don't know. Life's just hard sometimes. But you know that, don't ya! Thanks for always listening, buddy." Shiro reached over and mussed Luis's hair. "Yokatta" Luis tapped and smiled. Just then the door opened and Rachel, Lance, and Veronica came in.

"Hey, good timing. We were just finishing up." Shiro said.

"Thank you, Shiro. I really appreciate it." Rachel replied. "Arigato" "Mata ne", Luis tapped.

"Yokatta, mata ne." Shiro winked at Luis and gave him a high five.

At about 10, Lance went to bed and waited for an hour to make sure everyone was asleep. Then he got on the computer to check the Nest camera footage from that day. He was fast-forwarding through and came upon the "conversation" between Shiro and Luis. _Awww, how cute,_ Lance thought. He stopped and listened to what Shiro was saying. He was dumbfounded. He HAD to tell Keith! But should he wait until morning? He didn't want to interrupt his rest but he also didn't want to chance Shiro knowing what he was talking to Keith about. Lance decided to text Keith to see if he was still awake.

5 minutes later... no response. 10 minutes later...still no response. _AAAAGGGHHH!!!_ "This is going to drive me crazy! I have to tell him tonight!"

Lance decided he would try to do a Google duo call with him and hope no one else heard Keith's phone.

It worked.

"Man, what is wrong with you! I am still recovering from major surgery, you know." Keith was not amused and since it was Lance he expected this to be about something trivial. "This had better be important."

"Oh, it is!" Lance told Keith in detail what Shiro had said to Luis. He now definitely had Keith's attention.

"I knew something was up, he's been kind of awkward lately. Man, doesn't he know he can talk to me about this?" Keith, having regained consciousness just realized how Lance had gotten his information, "Um, Lance, I appreciate your concern and it was right to come to me. But you do realize you are toast when Shiro finds out you spied on him, right?"

Lance quickly came to his defense, "I wasn't spying on him! I moved the camera into the kitchen to catch who was stealing my ice cream! I was going through the footage and saw Shiro talking with Luis at the table and I figured it would just be a cute moment between them. I had no idea he was confiding in Luis!"

"I can see your point but that doesn't mean Shiro will." Keith reasoned.

"And that is why he can never know!"Lance begged, "Please don't tell him!"

"I won't tell him but you know Shiro, he will figure it out." Keith yawned, "I'm going to talk to him first thing in the morning. I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight."

Before Lance had a chance to reply, Keith had already exited Google duo. "Hm, rude!" At least Lance had done his duty. Now he just had to worry about Shiro finding out.

"I'm moving that camera back before anyone knows I moved it!" Lance, as quietly as he possibly could opened his door and tiptoed out to the kitchen. It was SO dark. Just before he got to the kitchen, he heard something. He thought it might be Luis but he knew if it was his Mom's chime would go off on her phone and wake her up. That means it had to be Veronica stealing his ice cream or a burglar. Either way, they were goin down!

"AHAAAAA!!!" Lance flipped the light on and jumped into the kitchen.

"AAAAAAAA!!!" Lance heard then got hit in the face with something cold that knocked him on the floor.

"Oh, Lance! I'm so sorry, honey! I thought you were a burglar! Are you ok?"

Lance looked up to see Rachel standing over him, "Mom? What in the world are you doing in here in the dark?" Rachel was a little embarrassed,

"Um, I didn't want to wake any of you." Lance suddenly realized what had hit him in the face. It was his ice cream! "

Mom! You're the one eating my Rocky Road?! You know I can get you your own." He started laughing.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'll get you some more. Go on to bed, I'll clean this up." Rachel helped Lance up from the floor.

"No, Mom, I'll clean it up, you go on to bed. I need to take care of something anyway." Especially now Lance didn't want his Mom to know he'd moved the camera.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Rachel was a little suspicious.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go on to bed. Love you." Lance was moving her along. She finally conceded and went into her room, but decided to look on her computer at the Nest monitor to find out what Lance was up to. She immediately saw the camera in the kitchen instead of the living room. She also saw Lance moving it back. _Oh well._ At least he was moving it back. And after all, she _was_ the one eating his ice cream. She should've just told him.

The next morning, earlier than he thought he probably should have, Keith knocked on Shiro's bedroom door. "Shiro, you up?" Keith asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm up. Whatcha need?" Shiro had just finished getting dressed.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." This kind of thing was out of Keith's comfort zone, but it was important that Shiro hear this from him.

"Sure, come on." Shiro thought this was a little strange, but he was always there for Keith.

"Shiro, um, you know."Keith paused, "you know we're cool, right? I mean, like, you and me." Shiro thought this was out of the blue,

"Yeah, yeah. We're cool. Why wouldn't we be?" Keith had his arms folded and his head down, then he started shifting.

"Oh, no reason. You know, just that so much has been going on and with my Dad showing up and yeah, he's back and living with us. I, uh just wanted you to know that doesn't change anything between us, ya know? We're still, I mean you will always be, um, yeah. Nothing's changed between us. I still need you as much as I ever did."

"Absolutely, Keith!" Shiro was reeling. What in the world could have brought this on? _Surely..?_ _nah._ No way Luis could have conveyed what he told him. He had had conversations with him like this before and never. But, how then? "Keith, I haven't made you feel insecure, have I? I mean, I've tried to let you and your Dad have some time and space to yourselves but I'm always here for you when you need me no matter what. Understand?"

Keith was a little relieved. He seemed to be the same old Shiro. "Understand. I know it's a little weird right now but I think it will get better as time goes on. Thanks, man."

"No problem. Seriously." Shiro did feel better having had this conversation. It would drive him crazy until he figured out what brought it on, though. "Bro hug?"

Keith came over to Shiro, "Bro hug."

* * *

It was a week later and Shiro still hadn't figured out what sparked the heart to heart with Keith. Things were going smoother though and they all seemed to be more comfortable with each other. Except for Matt who never had a problem. "I'm going over for Luis's Japanese lesson. Just come over if you need me."

"Right on." Matt said with a mouthful of, well something.

"I was talking to Keith, Doofus." Shiro gave Matt a smart-alecky look.

"Thanks, Shiro." Keith reassured.

Shiro knocked on the McClain's door and, as usual, Luis opened it with excitement.

"Konichiwa" Luis tapped on the AAC.

"Konichiwa, Luis." Shiro replied.

Rachel was in the kitchen, "Shiro, you can do the lesson in the living room as usual. Lance and Veronica are both in their rooms doing homework and I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Shiro and Luis sat on the couch, as usual.

"Arigato, Mrs. McClain." Luis laughed at that. They started their lesson like always, reviewing the words he already knew.

About five minutes in, Lance came out of his room, looked at Shiro, screamed, jumped in the air, and ran back into his room slamming the door behind him. Not only did Shiro and Luis look up but Rachel came running in from the kitchen. "What in the world was that?"

Luis tapped "Lance" on his device.

Rachel knocked on his door, "Leandro McClain, what is your problem? You nearly scared me to death for the second time in a week!"

Lance started to panic. What if Shiro figured it out? _Yikes!_ "Sorry, Mom. I'm fine. False alarm."

"Honestly, that boy!" Rachel headed back toward the kitchen when Shiro stopped her.

"Wait, he scared you like that another time this week? And that's "normal"?"

"No, not really. Last week he caught me eating his ice cream one night in the dark, don't judge me last week was a bad week for me. I accidentally threw the ice cream at him because I didn't know it was him he scared me so bad."

By now Shiro and Luis were laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, man. Too bad you don't have a recording of that. I would love to see Lance get ice creamed in the face by you. Plus, if you sent it into AFV you could make some dough. Then everyone could have their own Rocky Road." Shiro and Luis laughed even harder. Rachel had a look on her face that Shiro couldn't quite read, "What is it?"

Rachel got a big smile on her face, "It just so happens that I DO have a recording of it!" She ran to her room, followed by Luis and Shiro who were delighted.

Rachel pulled up the footage from a week ago. Just then it hit Shiro. "Wait, you have a camera in your kitchen?"

Rachel was scrolling through the footage, "Oh, no. Not usually. Lance had put the one from the living room in there to try and catch the "ice cream thief". It was just in there that day."

That was it. Lance had seen what he said to Luis and blabbed to Keith. "Excuse me for a minute." Shiro banged on Lance's door,

"So, it's all your fault, eh? I should've known it was you! C'mon out here!"

Rachel and Luis went to Shiro and tried to calm him down. Slowly they gently led him to the couch.

"Seriously, what now! You are all going to give me a heart attack!" Shiro chilled out a bit,

"Lance knows what he did." Just then Luis tapped "Yokatta" on his AAC. He tapped it four times in a row, then Shiro realized what he was trying to say,

"You're right, buddy. It's good. It's all good." Shiro gave Luis a hug. "You know you're too smart for your own good, right?"

Lance slowly opened his door, "I'm really sorry, Shiro. I should have come to you. I was just trying to help.

Shiro looked at Lance with a serious face then busted out laughing, "I know, Lance. I know. Now let's watch you get ice creamed in the face!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed  
> the fic :)  
> As always kudos and comments are always much appreciated and I'm happy with whatever way you want and can give your feedback, regardless of the form it takes :) (sorry it's just copy and pasted from the last fic but I'm very tired)  
> Thank you all so much again and I hope you have a wonderful day ❤️  
> P.S. Neither of us speak Japanese so I apologize if there are any errors, feel free to let me know if you know japanese and spot any :)


End file.
